Children of Eevee
by CrimsonWarrior9785
Summary: The Eeveelutions have been living peacefully since the death of their mother, Eevee. With the acceptance of Leafeon. Leafeon has stolen psychic energy from many Pokémon, but her newest prey is her sister, Espeon. To save their sister, the Eeveelutions will have to undergo an epic quest. But all the while, there's a prophecy to be fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1: Leafeon

Umbreon sat very still in the corner made by two roots while her siblings played a game of some sort. Perhaps if she didn't move, they wouldn't see her in the shadows. _Curse these yellow spots. You could see them from a mile away._

Soon, Jolteon had discovered her hiding place. "C'mon Umbreon," he said. "Eevee would've made you play."

"Are you Eevee, back from the dead? I thought not," Umbreon responded bluntly.

A sly look came into Jolteon's eyes. His ear twitched in the funny way that made Umbreon sure he was about to play a joke on her, and she wouldn't like it one bit. "You know," he started. "I do have a loud voice. And there are… hmmm… several siblings just waiting for me to find something fun to do. I could just, uh, make my voice a little louder, you know, LIKE THIS! AND YELL SOMETHING LIKE: HEY GUYS! LET'S GET UMBREON!"

The heads of all of Umbreon's siblings snapped in their direction. _Why must we all have abnormally large ears? _Umbreon got to her paws as fast as Pokemon-ly possible. "You know, I hate you," she muttered as she shot past Jolteon and into the clearing. She curved left so as to avoid all of her siblings and crashed into the undergrowth. Vaporeon was immediately behind her, along with Flareon, Espeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon.

These were the children of Eevee. Their mother had never evolved and given birth to a litter of eight, and had died when they were still young. All eight had evolved into different types according to their personalities. Jolteon was energetic and active, Flareon had a temper, Vaporeon was always joking around and loved to swim, Espeon was always calm and kind, Glaceon was smart and disconnected in a way, Umbreon was sneaky and clever, and Sylveon was always kind and cute.

Leafeon, however, showed no personality trait to connect her with grass types. She had wanted to evolve into a dark type, but Umbreon had received that. And so she was angry, and always felt like she was being underestimated. Then, one fateful night, she had turned on them all, fighting them and leaving to find somewhere she would be appreciated. What she hadn't known was that all of the others would miss her dearly and forgive when she returned. But she never did.

It had hurt Umbreon the most to see Leafeon go, and had stung the most when she had been attacked by her sister. They had always seen eye to eye, and had been very close. Other pokemon may have sworn revenge, but no. Umbreon had sworn to bring her sister back someday.

"Try and catch me!" Umbreon yelled, enjoying the game in spite of her previous reservations. She darted between small bushes and leaped logs, all the while weaving between tree trunks. This was all much easier for her, seeing as she was lithe and while the others were larger and traveling in a group. Umbreon laughed, happy with her odds of winning the game. But then again, they hadn't really set a way for her to win.

"Jolteon," Umbreon called. "How do I win? Reach the falls?"

"Yeah!" Jolteon yelled back. He was now gaining on her, reaching the front of the group, static electricity tingling at his paws.

Umbreon deliberately zigzagged, a plan on her mind. She took the most confusing route possible, slowly speeding up. Eventually, the combination of the two brought her completely out of sight. Treading as silently as possible, Umbreon made a wide semicircle around the group, eventually ending up behind them. She climbed a tree and sat in silence, waiting for the brilliant part of the plan.

The plan was more for her enjoyment, as it would only give her a small advantage, but Umbreon didn't care. As long as it was fun.

She angled her ears towards the falls, tapping into the best of her hearing. She couldn't miss the next part of the conversation, as it was vital to the plan and would make her laugh.

"Huh," she heard Espeon say in her silky voice. "She isn't here."

"Did we miss her?" Glaceon wondered aloud. "She couldn't have somehow gone home, right?"

"Hmmm. Maybe we should just go back and wait for her," Jolteon concluded.

Umbreon was thoroughly enjoying the whole situation. None of them would think of this, except maybe Glaceon if she thought about it long enough. But she wouldn't have time for that.

Umbreon nearly couldn't suppress a laugh as the six of them passed beneath her tree branch, talking confusedly amongst themselves about what Umbreon may have done.

Once she was sure they were far enough away, Umbreon dropped down from her tree. "Hellooo!" she called, and then darted off towards the falls with the aid of her head start.

The soft sound of tumbling water filled her ears as she raced for the falls. She laughed aloud as she reached the edge of the woods and started across the small stretch of field to the river. Just beyond the small falls was a rock that jutted out from the current. With great agility, she hopped onto the rock without getting a paw wet and waited.

Soon enough, the rest of her family arrived at the edge. "Took you long enough," Umbreon said smugly.

"You cheated," Flareon growled, although this wasn't his real angry. When he got really angry, you didn't want to be around.

Umbreon hadn't really thought of it that way. But then again, it didn't seem like cheating. "You can't really cheat when there's only one rule. I'm at the falls, aren't I?"

Glaceon didn't really care about this conversation. She was more interested in Vaporeon, who appeared to be studying the water very closely, her nose only an inch from the surface of the crystal-clear torrent.

After a while of scrutinizing and more of the argument in the background, Vaporeon dived head-first into the river. She didn't come up. Although Vaporeon could breath underwater, it was a bit strange for her to be under for that long. Even if she was in protest about the argument, she would have brought her head up to say so. It was her nature.

"Guys," Glaceon called. "It appears Vaporeon may be in some sort of trouble."

Every head turned. "Why do you say that?" Umbreon asked, leaping from her perch on the rock to the pebbly shore. She trotted over to stand beside Glaceon.

"Because. She dived into the river near the beginning of your argument, and hasn't yet resurfaced to tell us so," Glaceon answered, not taking her eyes off of the water. That was funny. Just a moment ago, the water had been so clear. Now it was murky and muddy.

"Vaporeon!" Jolteon called, scrunching up his eyes and peering into the now-murky depths. Soon, the others had joined into the call.

The frantic search went on for several minutes, until finally Vaporeon hauled herself onto the bank.

"Vaporeon, what were you thinking? You had us all worried sick!" Jolteon yelled at her.

"This…" Vaporeon panted. "This is bad. This is REALLY bad."

"What? What's bad?" Sylveon squeaked.

"I was attacked by something that really didn't like a tail to the face," Vaporeon said.

"Who wouldn't be upset by that?" Glaceon said, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Vaporeon, is this a joke?" Jolteon asked.

"Wait wait wait, did Glaceon just seriously point out the logic of a sentence in a situation like this?" Umbreon interrupted.

"Logic is my nature," Glaceon responded coolly.

"You have got to be kidding me," Flareon muttered.

"GUYS!" Vaporeon shouted. She coughed and shook. "I very nearly fainted down there."

Everyone gasped. Everyone knew that a pokemon fainted when it lost a battle, and it had to be a pretty tough one in order for Vaporeon to faint.

"We better get her a Sitrus berry," Umbreon suggested.

"I'll take her," Sylveon offered. "You guys try to find out what happened."

"Wait," Vaporeon said. "I think it was a root."

**Okay, so I get Pokémon fanfiction is typically about people, but the idea is still good, right? I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. I'll be adding loads more!**

**CrimsonWarrior9785**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Attack

Flareon tensed. "But that… That means…" He couldn't finish. He knew he was right, and so did everyone else. Espeon was the one who worked up the courage to say what they were all thinking.

"Leafeon has returned," Espeon said. "I felt it this morning. The disturbance. She's back, and it's not to apologize."

Jolteon was in shock, (ha ha, Jolteon pun) so Flareon decided to take charge. "We have to get Vaporeon a Sitrus berry, and then we need to get out of here as fast as we can. We can come back when we're sure she's gone."

"No," Espeon said unexpectedly. "We have to stay and fight."

"Why?" Sylveon squeaked.

"Because of that!" Umbreon shouted. To everyone's horror, a wall of thorny vines had grown on the other side of the river and was spreading fast, creating a barrier around the family's woods.

"Run! NOW!" Flareon barked. "Surround Vaporeon and head home. I'm going to try to stop this thing."

Once everyone had done as they were told, Flareon turned to face the thorn-clad wall that was creeping towards him, and conjured a wall of his own. A wall of fire.

The wall of thorns was incredibly strong. Or rather, it regenerated at such a speed that penetrating it would be impossible. And on top of that, it seemed to be spreading faster. Flareon started to back up, but kept his concentration on the wall, just in case he could somehow burn it. That just made it increase speed until Flareon had to run as fast as he could in order to avoid being impaled.

"Come on, come on, come ON!" Flareon muttered, the volume of his voice increasing to a roar. He was a ten yards from the clearing now. A little farther, and a little more running, he burst through into his family's home.

His legs felt like rubber and his lungs ached. Whether the wall kept spreading or not, he had to stop running. So he collapsed on the ground.

Luckily for him and everyone else, the wall stopped, and the clearing was surrounded.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Vaporeon asked, scurrying to his side now that she was healthy again.

"Fine," Flareon said in a mixture of a gasp and a moan. "Fireproof," he panted, nodding towards the wall.

"I noticed," Vaporeon said.

Flareon slowly hauled himself to his paws and looked around. They were surrounded. Completely surrounded.

"Can anybody else hear that or is it my imagination?" Sylveon wondered aloud.

In fact, when they listened closely, everybody else could hear that. It sounded like the beating of wings. And then followed a screech that sounded like a mixture of the call of a furious bird and the grinding of gears. It made Flareon's fur stand on end.

A metal bird soared over the thorns and landed with a thud at one side of the clearing. But the metal bird, Skarmory, wasn't what interested the family. What interested them was their sister perched upon his back, smirking maliciously.

"You're ever so predictable, Flare. Not to mention incredibly stupid. Did you really think that you could burn through my thorn wall?" She said, using the wing of Skarmory as a ramp and stepping onto the ground.

"Only Glaceon gets to call me stupid," Flareon snarled, conjuring a fireball in the air beside him.

"Wow, I really took your stupidity for granted. Did you know how hilarious you are?" As Leafeon said this, her eyes lit up with purple in a way that reminded Flareon of Espeon. Then, to his amazement, the fireball just went out.

"How'd you do that?" Flareon demanded, sounding less threatening than he would have liked. Even Vaporeon had trouble putting out his fires.

Espeon cleared her throat. "That power is not yours to have," she said. "Put it back where you found it. You cannot possibly control it, or even begin to understand it."

"Hmm. I'll take my chances. I've done pretty well so far," Leafeon responded coolly.

The next moment went by so quickly that they all would have died before even knowing so if Espeon hadn't intervened. She darted in front of Flareon with enormous speed just as Leafeon sent out a blast of psychic energy. Although it was directed at Flareon, the blast was so powerful that it would have killed anything in the clearing. Luckily, Espeon was psychic. She simply absorbed the power through the red stone on her forehead. The most effective move she could have made.

"Did you know you nearly killed us all, including yourself? You can't control it, Leafeon. You have to listen to me," Espeon begged.

Meanwhile, the others backed away. There was nothing they could do. This was Espeon's fight now, and there was honestly nothing they could do.

Leafeon actually seemed to consider this, if only for a moment. "Can you help me?" she asked. "Can you end it?"

"What do you mean?" Espeon asked, the real concern for her sister showing through.

"I mean, can you stop me? Can you put an end to my reign? Because that would truly be amazing." Leafeon's voice went from pleading to snarling in an instant. Then, with a fierce roar, she unleashed a more concentrated and less powerful pulse. Espeon caught this one as easily as the first.

"I don't want to hurt you, Leafeon," Espeon said. "But I will protect my family. So don't think I won't defeat you."

"You haven't seen my secret weapon yet." With that, Leafeon released a third pulse. But this one was darker. Stronger somehow. This was obvious even to the non-psychic pokemon present.

Espeon was startled. She had never seen anything like this. Not ever. This was something no pokemon should have. There was only one thing for it. She couldn't absorb it. No, this was psychic power gone bad, and would kill her from the inside. Instead she had to match it.

She drew up her power and sent it out as a glowing beam that struck Leafeons pulse. But Leafeon was strong. Very, very strong. For a while, the two pulses remained locked in the air, but eventually and to her great surprise, Espeon was over powered. She shut her powers down to avoid absorbing the dark power, unfortunately leaving herself defenseless. She was immediately unconscious.

"Skarmory! We have a bird to cage," Leafeon called to her slave. The bird, ignoring the irony, lowered his wing for Leafeon to climb aboard. Then, he scooped up Espeon in his talons.

Umbreon was the one to act first. "Espeon!" she howled, lunging forward. All she could grab was her sister's tail, and the forked thing didn't offer much of a hold. Umbreon fell back to the ground without her sister in her grasp.

**I'd love to hear your thoughts or comments on chapter two!**

**CrimsonWarrior9785**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sapper

Espeon's head spun worse than it ever had. At times, psychic types got tremendous headaches and other things of the sort that they called "psychic crashes". Espeon had had her fair share of these, but this was by far the worst.

For a moment she couldn't stand. She couldn't even raise her head. All she could do was lie there with her eyes squeezed shut and her claws digging into the ground as if that could steady the spinning of her head. Finally, the nauseating spinning died down enough for Espeon to at least open one eye.

Everything was sort of fuzzy, but she knew where she was. She was in a prison of some kind, made of twisting roots that made Espeon's fur tingle, sensing the power within them. Obviously, this was the dungeon of some deranged grass types fortress. Even though, because of the crash, she couldn't remember much, Espeon couldn't have been more right.

"Your powers have been disabled, hence the crash. You are utterly defenseless, so don't bother trying to break out."

Espeon moved her head as slowly as possible to avoid nausea. Finally, a shadowy corner came into her line of vision. In that corner was crouched Leafeon.

For a moment, Espeon was happy to see her sister. This was senseless euphoria, as Espeon couldn't remember much at the moment.

"Is that a smile I see?" Leafeon said. And in that moment, Espeon remembered everything. It was Leafeon's expression that jogged her memory. An expression of hatred and and smugness that couldn't have been on her old sisters face. She had been so nice, and now she was this monster.

"Oh Leafeon," Espeon said nostalgically. "What have you become? Where did you get this power? _What have you done?_"

"I have done more than you could ever accomplish in your life. I have merged types. I am now part psychic. I used to think I should have been dark, but oh no. Psychic is truly the most powerful. And if you ever see Umbreon again- which you probably won't- make sure to tell her that I was wrong, and that she is weak."

Leafeon's ramblings sure weren't helping Espeon's headache, but that didn't stop her. "How melodramatic. The hero, beaten, _defeated_, begging for her sister's return to sanity. But you don't know anything. You don't know my plan."

"Then what is your plan? If this is as theatrical as you say, then isn't this the time were the villain spews their plot?" Espeon asked, her voice shaky with weakness.

"Yes. Yes it is. You asked for it. Here it comes. My big plot," Leafeon said. "Hows that headache coming? Feeling any better?" Leafeon raised her voice intentionally, causing Espeon to shudder with pain. "Anyways, this is my plan. Using my own invention, The Sapper, I become the most powerful pokemon in the entire world. And if anyone stands in my way, I make them my slave using my immense power. Simple enough, am I right?"

Espeon fixed her sister with the most loathsome glare she could conjure in her weak state. "And what's 'The Sapper'?"

"Oh, you'll become very familiar with The Sapper over the next… i don't know… lifetime. All you need to know is it's the source of my power, and that you'll be coming face to face with it very, very soon." With that, Leafeon stalked out of the cell, laughing maniacally as the roots twisted out of her path and resealed themselves behind her.

When Espeon next woke, the light of the moon filtered through the twisted roots forming a window. She wouldn't have woken at all had it not been for the Fearow in her cell, pecking at her and nudging her to her feet.

"Come on, pathetic excuse for a pokemon. Get up," he crowed as Espeon hauled herself to her paws, her crash having subsided. "It's time to meet The Sapper."

What followed was a stream of cackling laughter so loud and so obnoxious that it nearly sent Espeon into another psychic crash.

"You first, m'lady," Fearow said, his voice full of mockery.

_This is the most obnoxious pokemon I have EVER met._

Espeon slunk through an opening in the roots to finally see where she was, and was horrified at what she saw. Thousands of unconscious psychic pokemon were wrapped in roots and suspended up a wall of twisted trees. Espeon had never seen so many psychic pokemon in one place, nor had she ever felt such darkness.

"Glad you could make it, Espeon," Leafeon called from down the hall. She sat on what could have been called a throne which was made of roots. The roots coiled themselves around her legs and neck. But these were not ordinary roots. These pulsed purple with psychic energy, all being pumped into Leafeon.

"This is… This is sick. Do you hear me, Leafeon? This is disgusting," Espeon spat.

"This is not disgusting. _This _is The Sapper. I'm sure you can guess what it does."

Espeon could indeed guess what it did. It sapped the psychic energy from pokemon and sent it into Leafeon, leaving the others powerless and weak.

Espeon could also guess what part she herself was about to play in this, for there was a space open just below Leafeon.

"If you already have so much power, why do you need me?" Espeon asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"Because. You are the most powerful psychic type I have ever met. And soon, I will take your place." Leafeon once again laughed maniacally as she encased Espeon in a psychic bubble and began to drag her towards the open space.

"No!" Espeon howled as she was dragged closer and closer. "No! You won't get away with this! They'll come for me! Umbreon won't stand for this!" And with that, she was pulled into the hole and wrapped in vines, instantly unconscious.

"Hmmmm. So specific. Why Umbreon? Is there something special about her?" Leafeon wondered aloud. "I'm just kidding. I already know of the prophecy. And I intend to change it."

**Hmm. Chapter Three. I suppose, if you've read this far, you like it? That comment option is still up there. =)**

**CrimsonWarrior97858**


End file.
